TypicalPsy
TypicalPsy 'was a houseguest in Big Brother 20: Nostalgia. Biography Big Brother 20: Nostalgia ''Retrieved pre-season. '''Tell us a little about yourself. Even though I’m a lot older now, I still enjoy watching Disney movies. I never want to lose that childhood aspect of my life. Another thing about me is that I love to take walks. I’d say I take walks daily. They just help me release stress and relax. My favorite color is sky blue. My favorite animal is an elephant. I’m very socially awkward. Lastly, I tend to build up my emotions on the inside and don’t express them. If you had to rate your excitement on a level of 1-10, what would you rate it and why? Probably a good 8. I was honestly super excited to get accepted into a longterm like this. I’m not used to getting into such high quality longterms like this one. I'm so grateful to be given an opportunity to play. I won’t let you down, America. Have you kept up with any previous BBLT seasons? If so, who's your favorite player and why? I have not. I usually just peeked at the seasons on the wikia, but never paid attention to the actual gameplay of the season. I do know a lot of friends who have played in this series though. If you could bring one thing into the BB20 house, what would it be? I’d easily bring my cbs all access account. I could use it to see all the lies and bullshit I’m being told. Imagine how much information and power I’d have in the game knowing what everyone is doing. Do you think you have what it takes to win? Hell yeah I do. I think I’m going to bring something brand new to the table that many people haven’t seen before. I think my unique personality and quirky attitude will really spice this season up for the better. Player History - Big Brother 20: Nostalgia Competition History Voting History } | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | Nominations Void |- | JadaBlossoms | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 5 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7 | – | XxEllisQueensXx | Yes |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 8 | – | SaraVelour | Yes |- | – | TwilightMoonHeartX | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9 | – | Lolchun | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 10 | | TrollNoob21 | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 11 | | Brituhs | Yes (Tiebreaker) |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 12 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | Finale | | ODavscar | Yes |} Trivia *He is the first male houseguest to be vetoed in Big Brother 20: Nostalgia. **He is also the first playground nominee to be vetoed in Big Brother 20: Nostalgia. *He is the first male houseguest to win the playground competition. *He won the most HoHs in Big Brother 20: Nostalgia with 3 HoHs. Category:BB20 Houseguests Category:LGBT Houseguests Category:4th Place Category:BB20 Jury Category:Puppetmasters